Thirty Days
by delusionment
Summary: -Sequel to Until the Stroke Of Midnight- Kyoya has been chosen to be one of Princess Arisu's ten suitors. So what does he have up his sleeve for the thirty days he spends with her? Kyoya x OC. -oneshot-


AN: Well, back with a sequel! (If you have not read 'Until the Stroke of Midnight', go back and read it now!) I admit, this story took quite a bit of work. You'll see why as you read along. I was going to make this into twelve parts to correspond with Pathoria's system of engagement, but I wanted this story to be only about Kyoya and Arisu. Arisu's other suitors would just diverge away from that. This story will be divided up into "days" instead of parts. You'll understand when reading. Some of the days will be longer than others because they have a significant importance. Also, I think Kyoya is OOC for this story, but it isn't extravagant.

By the way, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own the song lyrics and quotes presented in this story. They belong to their respected owners. What I do own is Pathoria, Arisu and her family, and the quote from Day 6.

So now, READ ON and enjoy!

* * *

Thirty Days

Kyoya stared at the letter in front of him before exchanging glances with his father.

"It appears that I have underestimated your talent and abilities, Kyoya." Yoshio Ohtori replied. "This certainly impresses me. Your brothers have never received something like this."

Kyoya reread the letter several more times.

**Dear Mister and Missus Ohtori,**

**Your youngest son, Kyoya, has been chosen to be one of the ten suitors to our daughter Arisu Regina Asuka Chione Reyna Edaline, the Princess of Pathoria, Great Britain. He has been recognized as one of the most talented and accomplished bachelors in the entire world. This is a great honor. If your son accepts to be a suitor, please send a letter back to the return address.**

**If Kyoya accepts this position, he has exactly one month to court the Princess. Enclosed in this envelope is a plane ticket to Pathoria desired for April 1 and a plane ticket leaving Pathoria desired for April 30. Please do not be late. Another letter will be sent in May 16 of next year with an invitation to Princess Arisu's nineteenth birthday party. This will also be the time Arisu will reveal who she wishes to be her new fiancée.**

**Sincerely,**

**Queen Melissa Edaline of Pathoria**

King Shigure Edaline of Pathoria

"Well? Do you accept, Kyoya?" Yoshio asked.

Kyoya smiled cleverly. "Of course I do, Father."

"Make me proud."

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

**Day 1**

Kyoya admitted that this was certainly going to be an interesting month. The past two years were absolutely miserable. Arisu's image haunted him, which merely increased his admiration and want for her. His desire to have her was nothing sexual, either. There was something about her that drove him crazy.

The car drove up to the Pathorian castle. He could see Arisu standing before the magnificent palace, her own beauty adding to the alluring structure. Kyoya stepped out of the car, holding a red, velvet box.

"Welcome to Pathoria!" Arisu answered brightly.

Kyoya took her hand and kissed it softly.

"So we meet again, Princess."

Arisu smiled. "I knew I should have expected you to be chosen, Kyoya."

"You underestimated me?"

"Somewhat. I apologize for not taking you seriously."

Kyoya smiled slyly. He handed the red, velvet box to Arisu. "For you, Princess."

Arisu opened the box to reveal different assortments of chocolate.

She glared at him, although Kyoya could see she was only doing it to be rather playful.

"You are terrible, already using your knowledge on me to your advantage. This, I expected." She said with a frown.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Princess. Perhaps it was coincidence that you love chocolates." Kyoya replied with a shrewd smile.

"Terrible, you are." Arisu shook her head. "Now, come inside. I shall show you where you are to stay for your time here."

"I'm staying in the castle? That's quite unorthodox." Kyoya stated. "How sure are you that I won't try to take advantage of you during the night?"

"Very sure. First of all, I would like to see you manage the castle halls at night trying to find my room. And second, you wouldn't do that to me." Arisu answered.

He smirked.

Not only did she drive him crazy, it was kind of like she could see right through him.

"That is an interesting way to look at it. What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"I have been in touch with Tamaki for the past two years. He was the one who told me a lot more about you." She said with a smile. "So I guess we are even now."

_That prat_, Kyoya thought maliciously.

"I guess it is natural to stay in touch with your cousin."

She responded with another smile.

"Tell me, Princess," Kyoya began, "about how your other suitors are."

Arisu grabbed Kyoya's arm and said, "Please stop calling me "Princess". I can't stand such formal speech."

He grinned. "Of course…Princess." He added teasingly. She let go and began speaking about her suitors.

"The other nine suitors…are quite dull."

"Oh?"

"They speak only about themselves, bragging about any aspect they can manage to find. They don't care about me. They care about my position and power and the kind of influence gained by marrying me." Arisu replied. Arisu stopped walking once she reached a door on the third floor on the eat wing of the castle.

"This is your room. If you get lost, don't hesitate to ask the servants for directions."

Kyoya opened to door to reveal a spacious and well-furnished room. His luggage was already inside, set beside a magnificent canopy bed.

"Would you like a tour of Pathoria tomorrow, Kyoya?" Arisu asked.

"Why not?"

The princess turned to leave, but soon turned back and said to him, "By the way, best of luck to you, Kyoya."

"Thank you, Arisu. I promise you that I will never make you bored in the time I am here with you." He replied. He smirked at her.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Day 2**

Arisu woke up the next morning with the morning sun streaming through the cracks of her curtains. As she threw off her covers, she noticed a slip of paper on the table beside her bed. She picked it up and read:

"_If Love's a Sweet Passion, why does it torment?_

_If a Bitter, oh tell me whence comes my content?_

_Since I suffer with pleasure, why should I complain,_

_Or grieve at my Fate, when I know 'tis in vain?_

_Yet so pleasing the Pain is, so soft is the Dart,_

_That at once it both wounds me, and Tickles my Heart."_

_-If Love's a Sweet Passion from Henry Purcell's "The Fairy Queen" (act 3)_

Arisu smiled thoughtfully at the excerpt of the play. So, he was already working to amuse her.

After breakfast, Arisu and Kyoya did not take the car into the city, but instead walked. Arisu said that it was much more enjoyable to take in the beauty of Pathoria slowly. Kyoya remembered what the twins had said about Pathoria about two years ago. It was a small country, but gorgeous. By gazing at its beauty now, he could agree with them. Buildings looked old, but they had the vintage beauty to it. The streets were not crowded the slightest, and the people were pleasant to each other. It seems like, everyone knew each other. Everyone especially knew Arisu considering that she was their nation's Princess. She was honored graciously.

"This is the work of my parents." Arisu replied. "They worked together to create this gorgeous county where no one has to be poor. Pathoria is a place where war never happens, and the people live in harmony. Crimes rarely happen here as well."

"You make it sound like Pathoria is a utopia."

"Do I?" She giggled. "It feels like one to me."

They continued on soon passing through a street filled with bustling stores.

"This is the busiest Pathorian marketplace for produce. It is along the river where new shipments arrive so this place is a center for commerce."

As Kyoya and Arisu walked through the marketplace, they passed by a flower shop. An elderly woman was outside, tending to the flowers on the stands.

"Good day, Princess Arisu!" The old woman called out.

Arisu smiled. "Good day, madam."

"Are you in town to shop today?"

"Oh no. I am giving a tour today."

"Why not take a look at the flowers, Princess? You always look so happy whenever you do."

Arisu looked at Kyoya, and he nodded. They got closer to the flowers. Kyoya stared at Arisu as she stared at the flowers, commenting on them to the old woman. Her face changed when her eyes fell on the carnations.

"The carnations look so beautiful this season." Arisu commented pensively.

"Would you like one?" Kyoya asked.

"That's okay. You don't have to get me anything."

"I think I'll get you one."

Kyoya purposely chose out a dark red carnation, paid the woman and slipped the flower into Arisu's hair. He knew the meaning of the flower very well. It happened to be his mother's favorite flower.

He watched her face color and smiled.

"Thank you..."

Arisu went inside to look at the flowers more, and Kyoya remained outside.

"You must be one of the Princess' suitors." The old woman replied. Kyoya nodded. "Such a sweet boy you are… You are much better than those other suitors the Princess had in the past nine months."

"Thank you."

"You remind me of our King Shigure when he was here as a suitor of Queen Melissa. I like you, boy. Because I do, I shall tell you something."

The old woman beckoned Kyoya to come close as if she wanted to tell him a secret. Out of mere (mock) curiosity, he stepped forward.

"Carnations is the Princess' favorite flower. You see, the carnation you bought for her symbolizes deep love and affection. Light red ones symbolize admiration." The old woman said in a quiet voice.

Kyoya already knew the meaning of carnations, but he just smiled instead.

"If that is the case, madam, I would like to put in an order."

* * *

**Day 3**

As Arisu woke up, she was amazed to find her room filled with bouquets of light and dark red carnations. She smiled breathlessly as she found another note on her night table. Written on it this time was:

_Captivating_

_Amazingly beautiful_

_Righteous_

_Noble_

_Alluring_

_Thoughtful_

_Incisive_

_Opulent_

_Neverending_

Arisu giggled delightfully as she began smelling the carnations' sweet smell.

A knock came from her bedroom door, so she went to open it to reveal a servant outside.

"Mister Ohtori would like to request having a picnic with him all day." The servant reported. The servant grinned at the Princess.

"Tell him I shall be there."

* * *

**Day 4**

"_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world."_

_-David Levesque_

"I love it when it is spring in Pathoria. It's always gorgeous." Arisu commented to Kyoya.

Today, Kyoya had taken Arisu out to the river for a ride in the boat. It was very much like a classic scene from an old-fashioned love story.

"I agree. I can see why the twins said Pathoria is gorgeous." Kyoya answered as he slowly rowed the boat down the river.

The surrounding trees, grass, and flowers looked positively vivid.

Arisu stood up and laughed. "I just wish," she replied, "this scenery would last forever!"

"Arisu! You're going to tip the boat!" Kyoya yelled.

She laughed again and pinched his cheeks teasingly. Her face was close to his now, and it was getting difficult for Kyoya to repress the temptation to kiss her.

"Ha, stupid Kyoya. Sometimes you ought to let go and take life as it comes. You will find that it is much more fun and…interesting." Arisu said softly.

"Now I am convinced you are truly Tamaki's cousin. You both share the same aspects of life." Kyoya answered.

"Second-cousins, strictly speaking." She pinched his cheeks again and sat down.

_How can the Princess of Pathoria be so carefree? Perhaps,_ Kyoya thought contemplatively, _this is why I enjoy her company so much._

* * *

**Day 5**

"_Why can you read me like no one else? I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out. I wish I kept them behind my tongue. I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out."_

_-"It's Not A Side Effect Of the Cocaine. I am Thinking It Must Be Love" by Fall Out Boy_

Music flooded his left ear and out through his right ear. He stared up at the umbrella spread open above him. Next to him was Arisu. Music flooded through her right ear and out her left ear. They sat on the beach, shielded from the shining sun by an umbrella. They were listening to Arisu's mp3 player – an earpiece in Arisu's right ear and an earpiece in Kyoya's left year.

But he wasn't listening to the music. He was listening to her.

"What is one thing you love about me?" She asked.

* * *

**Day 6**

"_You told me to name one thing I love about you, but I can name a thousand."_

They walked throughout the park, arm in arm. They passed young and elderly couples do the same. The elderly couples were a beautiful sight to see. They had maintained a loving relationship for many years despite many hardships and problems.

Arisu could not help but to think if she and her future husband would the same in the far future. Once all the kids are grown up, running Pathoria and the family business, she and her husband would there in that park.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked as he looked down at Arisu.

She grinned and snuggled in closer to him.

"Oh, nothing."

It was a high possibility that her future husband would be Kyoya.

* * *

**Day 7**

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one."_

_-Only One by Yellowcard_

"This is it right here." Arisu replied. She had dragged Kyoya out of bed when it was close to midnight. She had taken him up to the east tower of the castle. All there was inside the tower was a telescope near the open window.

"You dragged me out of bed for this?" Kyoya asked grumpily. "All it is, is a small tower on the other side of my room and a dumpy telescope."

Arisu admitted Kyoya was a tough one to drag out of bed. He had given her several frighteningly scary glares and was almost unconscious again when Arisu tried to get him to the tower. Surprisingly enough, the princess emerged victorious when she was able to wake Kyoya up and take him to the tower. How she did it will always remain a secret.

"Excuse me, Kyoya, but I wanted you to see the sky tonight." The princess answered. "Tonight is the night when the stars and the moon in the sky look extra beautiful."

Kyoya looked into the telescope to see the sky more closely. Arisu was right. The sky looked like a blacklit canopy with holes punched in it. (LAWL! That happens to be a line from Incubus' _Wish You Were Here_ song.)

She smiled at him and in which, he returned it with one of his own.

* * *

**Day 8**

"_If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand."_

_-Unknown_

"You grew all of these flowers?" Kyoya asked the next day.

They were in a greenhouse located deep within the woods surrounding Pathoria's castle.

"Yeah."

Kyoya stared at her with a confused look. "No one grew these for you? I'm rather surprised about that."

"Why should you be surprised? I have lived an almost normal life so I know how to work without having another person wait on my hand and foot. I normally do my own work unless I am not able to." Arisu explained.

"I see…"

* * *

**Day 9**

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster."_

_-Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco_

They sat opposite from each other on the terrace. A vivid red rose illuminated in the dark between two candles on the table. And this moment it was only about them and the romantic dinner on the terrace.

* * *

**Day 10**

"_You make my heart skip, but how? I'm scared. What do I do now?"_

_-Girl of My Dreams by the All-American Rejects_

Kyoya sat under a tree that bordered the forest around Pathoria's castle. It was a sunny afternoon, and it was much cooler to be in the shade of a tree. Kyoya sat against the tree, a book in his lap. He did not look up when Arisu joined him under the tree.

She said to him, "Bon après-midi, Monsieur. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous joins dans ce beau moment?"

(That literally translate to, "Good afternoon, Mister. Do you mind if I join you in this lovely moment?")

Kyoya could understand her words, but he could not utter a reply in the same language. After all, he only learned to understand French from Tamaki's senseless rants.

"You may, Princess." He replied pleasantly.

"Merci, Monsieur Kyoya."

* * *

**Day 11**

"_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you, and when you're lost I know how to change your mood. And when I'm down you breathe life over me. Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny."_

_-Destiny by zero 7_

"Lady Arisu," Kyoya said, "would you like to go to the theater tonight?"

She smiled softly. "What play is showing tonight?"

"Henry Purcell's _The Fairy Queen_." He answered.

Arisu smirked, remembering the quote from the play that Kyoya had left her on the second day he was in Pathoria.

"I would love to go."

* * *

**Day 12**

_"Loving you could be so easy. Loving you could be so great."_

_-Why by Busted_

Kyoya sipped his tea quietly. He was on the terrace with Arisu in the late afternoon.

"Why is it that," he mused, "people in Great Britain never miss their afternoon tea?"

"It happens to be a habit of Great Britain." The princess answered.

"I believe you mean custom. Habits are only performed by individual people." Kyoya corrected.

Arisu looked at him curiously for a several moments before setting down her teacup.

"Yes. You are right about the custom. Habit sounds much better when used though."

"But it is not correct in its use of definition."

"Hm." Arisu sipped her tea again and finally replied, "Well, three of my closest friends want to meet you tomorrow over afternoon tea."

"What for?"

"They said it has something to do with their approval and blessing."

Kyoya smirked. "Compared to the other suitors you have had, I am sure it would be quite easy to win their approval."

* * *

**Day 13**

_"How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it?"_

_-Stellar by Incubus_

"Kyoya!" Arisu exclaimed brightly as her last suitor stepped onto the terrace of the castle. "These are my friends!"

Seated at the table were two girls and one boy. The first girl had short brown hair with matching eyes. Her name was Emily. The second girl had bright blond hair and light blue eyes. Her name was Agnes. The boy had black hair and brown eyes. His name was Collin.

Kyoya knew how to charm them with his empty smiles. He actually thought them to be somewhat boring, but he was willing to sit through tea with them for Arisu's sake. As Arisu talked with Emily and Agnes about the newest fashion, Collin chose to quietly talk to Kyoya.

"How are you enjoying your stay in Pathoria right now, Mister Ohtori?" Collin asked.

"Just fine." Kyoya answered.

"You must be quite talented and smart to be one of Arisu's suitors." Collin replied.

"Of course."

"I have known Arisu since we attended grade school together, and we have been friends since then."

"Oh really? Did you like her?" Kyoya asked bluntly. He smiled his refreshing smile.

Collin blushed. "Well, yes. She shot me down though. That was when I decided to try to work hard enough to be one of the lucky ten men who would be able to win her heart someday. But, I guess I wasn't good enough to be one of them though."

Both boys looked over to where Arisu was laughing happily. "This is the first time I have seen her so happy with one of her suitors so far. She looked so miserable with the other nine men." Her friend grinned and said, "I am positive that you will be chosen to be her husband. You certainly have my blessing."

* * *

**Day 14**

"_Well, here we are at the transmission party, I love your friends. They're all so arty, oh yeah."_

_-Do You Want To by Franz Ferdinand_

"Costume party?" Kyoya asked.

Arisu frowned at him. "Don't tell me you forgot that my parents are hosting a party tonight." She answered firmly.

"I knew there was a party tonight, Princess. I just was not informed that it was a costume party." The boy answered calmly.

"Well, from what Tamaki tells me about the Host Club, you have no objections to wearing a costume. After all, you do it on a regular basis."

"Yes, that is correct." Kyoya looked at Arisu and said, "So what is the theme of the party tonight?"

Arisu beamed. "Counts and Countesses!" She revealed a costume to Kyoya from behind her back. "We didn't get your measurements in time to make you a costume though. Luckily, Tamaki was able to send over a suitable one just for you."

Kyoya looked over the costume hesitantly. He was worried that his friend would do something stupid with the costume, but it seemed to be perfectly fine after a thorough inspection.

The party was more of an old-fashioned ball than a regular dance party. Everyone was dressed up like a Count or Countess. Kyoya danced the waltz with a couple of Arisu's friends. He danced several dances with Arisu as well. He did spend half his time against the wall, watching others dance, converse, dine, and have a good time. By doing this, he was able to eavesdrop on the guests' conversations. It was always interesting to hear what was going on in the shadows. Who knew? He might even hear what people thought of him. Luckily, he was able to hear one conversation between an elderly couple where the topic was about him.

"Look over there, darling. Isn't that Princess Arisu's final suitor?" The man asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman look in his direction.

"Yes, yes. That is the boy." The woman replied. "He looks more good-natured than those other suitors we saw."

"I positively agree. The other nine boys were almost like barbarians!"

"You would think that they would be more refined with their manners because they are one of the most eligible bachelors in the _world_, but perhaps that thought just went to their heads." The old woman answered with horror.

"I have heard that some of the suitors were not from well-off families. Perhaps their prestige contributes to such barbarian habits." The man laughed heartily. "Do they really expect the Princess to choose such a man?"

"My dear husband, you should not say such things. Prestige should have nothing to do with manners. How the parents brought him or her up is what affects manners of the child."

Theodore, Arisu's brother came walking by and decided to stop to converse with the elderly couple.

"Sir William, Lady Sophia, how are you enjoying the party?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, Prince Theodore! Such formality does not need to be used with us." Lady Sophia cried out.

"But Lady Sophia, you are one of Pathoria's deeply rooted lineages. It is only proper that I treat you with such honor." Theodore replied with a bow.

Kyoya smirked. Theodore certainly knew how to charm others with smiles and the right words. He and Theodore might have a lot more in common than he thought.

"We should be the ones to treat you with honor." Sir William deemed.

"Now, Prince Theodore, we were just talking about your older sister's suitors." Sophia answered.

"Oh really?"

Theodore looked at Kyoya then at the elderly couple.

"Personally, I find all of these suitors to be absolutely repugnant." Theodore answered callously with a smile. He looked quite gentle, but he was actually quite harsh.

"I see you are still protective of your sister, even if you are a year younger than her." William laughed.

"Yes, Sir. But I suppose that Kyoya, Arisu's latest suitor is the lesser of all the evils." The prince replied hesitantly.

"How exciting!"

"Tell me, Prince Theodore. Is this Kyoya from a prestigious family?" William questioned.

Theodore nodded. "Yes. His family runs many important corporations back in Japan. They are one of the Seven Great Families there."

"Very impressive, indeed."

The elderly couple moved away to converse with the other guests. Theodore glared at Kyoya before approaching him and saying, "You're welcome, you know."

"I don't believe I should be thankful for you for putting Pathoria's favor into my hands." Kyoya answered in a bored voice.

"Fool. Pathoria's favor was already in your hands the moment you were chosen to be one of the ten suitors." Theodore countered angrily. "You knew several aspects of my sister previously so that set you up to a high advantage."

Kyoya smiled refreshingly at Theodore's snarling face. It was fun to provoke Theodore. "Now, now, Prince Theodore. It is not good behavior for the Prince to lose his temper over such a _trivial_ matter."

"Do not call this matter trivial!"

"Kyoya!" Arisu called. The princess went up to him and grabbed his hand. "Kyoya, let's dance! The ensemble is putting on an old fashioned dance from the 1800s!"

"Oh really?"

"What is it? You don't want to dance?" Arisu frowned at him. "You're a host, aren't you? Entertain me, Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled refreshingly. "I would love to dance with you, Princess."

"Arisu! Those dances from the 1800s were a form of courting between the men and women! You know that!" Theodore answered angrily.

Kyoya looked at him and grinned deviously. "But milord, isn't that what I am supposed to do during my time here in Pathoria?"

* * *

**Day 15**

"_Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream I'm dancing right beside you, and it looked like everyone was having fun. The kind of feeling I've waited so long."_

_-Digital Love by Daft Punk_

Kyoya quickly tied up the boat to the small dock. Seeing how the boat was secure, he ran out of the rain and into the cluster of trees where he found Arisu waiting for him on a bench. They both wanted to have a picnic, and Kyoya wanted to take Arisu to a 'special" spot to have it. He took her into the boat and down the same river he took her down the fourth day he was in Pathoria. On that day, he had noticed that trees clustered around a specific spot. He was able to discern a small dock at the bank that was hidden by grass and shrubbery.

That day when Kyoya decided to take Arisu to that cluster of trees, it began raining. The trees did block out the rain though. Kyoya sat down next to Arisu.

"Didn't think it would start raining today." He replied.

"Weather is unpredictable. You can't always rely on the people that can tell the weather." Arisu answered.

_That's true. Weather people are full of crap,_ Kyoya thought.

"Well, we might as well have our picnic now." The princess said. She opened the basket and took out a large bowl full of fruit. They began to eat the fruit, sharing it with each other.

"Are you always so antisocial at parties?" Arisu asked.

"Parties back in Japan are just for show and conversation. All you need to do is put on a good face." Kyoya answered bluntly.

"What about Host Club parties? Surely, you must social."

"I do. But again, all you need to do is put on a good face and dance with any girl. I am willing to social only if there are merits for me in return."

Arisu slowly chewed on a raspberry before saying, "So then, what are the merits you will receive by courting me?"

He picked up a strawberry by its stem and dangled it in front of Arisu. "You shouldn't ask such a stupid question when you already know the answer to it."

To be playful, she grabbed Kyoya's hand and gently detached the strawberry from the stem with her teeth. He watched her with interest. There it was again. The temptation was back again, but sometimes…it was good to give in.

He cupped her face in his hand and slowly drew it towards his. Their lips met with a bittersweet taste. This really was how it should be. Him and her and their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

**Day 16**

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so…I can't let you go. Want you in my life."_

_-Every Time We Touch by Cascada_

Arisu blushed more whenever she was with Kyoya now. After yesterday, how could she not? The kiss was so sudden and it was like a key that made her heart erupt into a thousand emotions each time she thought of it.

They were back at the beach today. They weren't walking along the sandy beach, but instead, they stood on a promontory looking over the blue ocean. As the afternoon sun reflected on the surface of the water, it glimmered brightly like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. (Again, another lyrical line from Incubus' _Wish You Were Here_ song.)

The soft breeze was enjoyable with the view. It felt nice enough since it cooled down Arisu's burning face.

"It's so gorgeous up here!" She exclaimed.

"You haven't seen the ocean like this before?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, I've seen it before. But viewing different things with different people does put it into different perspectives, wouldn't you say?"

Kyoya grinned. "That's an interesting analysis."

Really, that is no analysis. It's actually true.

* * *

**Day 17**

"I_ only watched her walk, but she saw it. I only heard her talk, but she saw it. I only touched her lips, but she saw it. I only kissed her lips, but she saw it. I only held her hand, but she saw it. I only watched her walk, but she saw it. I only touched her neck, but she saw it. I only kissed her lips, but she saw it."_

_-Tell Her Tonight by Franz Ferdinand_

Kyoya and Arisu were having tea with Arisu's friends again. Kyoya admitted that it was not how he wanted to spend the day with Arisu, but she did insist upon it.

Oh, it was a boring, uneventful day now.

* * *

**Day 18**

"_You don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you cannot live without."_

_-Unknown_

"Doritos? What are Doritos?" Kyoya asked. Arisu had offered him a small snack size bag of chips. They were resting from shopping in the marketplace.

"Are you serious? You don't know what Doritos are?"

Kyoya yawned and replied, "I'm sorry if I don't eat junk food."

"Really, now! You should at least give them a go. They're delicious!" The princes asserted.

"I decline wholeheartedly. But perhaps we should buy more of these. Then I can sell them to Tamaki and the twins for triple the price." He breathed.

"You…are unbelievable." She answered hitting him with a bag. "You should always taste them first before judging. The word for that is prejudice."

The boy sighed. "You sound like my sister now. She says the same thing."

"Okay then. What about pizza? Do you like that?"

"Only when I am in Italy." Kyoya answered calmly.

Arisu gasped. "You've never had pizza on a casual occasion?"

"Define casual occasion."

"A casual occasion is an outing with friends or a party with dancing (and I mean the kind where you don't do formal dances like the waltz)." Arisu explained.

"One, my friends and I have never eaten such things as pizza or "fast food" when spending time together. Two, I have not gone to such a party that you describe." Kyoya answered. He looked at Arisu and said after a moment's pause, "Although, Haruhi Fujioka from the Host Club treated me to fast food one time."

Arisu leaned in and began to playfully ruffle his hair. "Oh, you poor child. You have been deprived of such things!" She answered in a sarcastic tone.

Kyoya grabbed Arisu's wrist and wrenched it away from his hair.

"In any case, I have no desire or ambition to try any of these casual or junk foods you speak about." He replied.

"You don't know what you are missing, now."

* * *

**Day 19**

"_We perceive when love begins and when it declines by our embarrassment when alone together."_

_-La Bruyere_

It really wasn't like Kyoya and Arisu were behind in their studies. That morning, the King and Queen of Pathoria ordered that both stay in the castle library to study. Kyoya was taking a month off from college to be there in Pathoria so he had taken all his books with him. He didn't neglect his studies during the entire time he was there. He always studied whenever he had time or when it was late at night.

Arisu didn't neglect her studies either. She was used to having tutors and studying in the castle. (Although, it was never like she was always taught in the castle. She did attend a private academy in America, England, Germany, and France for several years.)

They sat there in the library together in silence. The table was covered with papers and textbooks. Each one continuously exchanged glances with a smirk whether the other was looking or not. It was a lovely flirtatious game they played that entire day.

* * *

**Day 20**

"_Blushing is the color of virtue."_

_-Diogenes_

"Heigh-ho! The Host Club has arrived in Pathoria!" The Host Club proclaimed the next morning. They were in front of the castle where Arisu and Kyoya were greeting them.

Arisu chuckled. "I admit that I was surprised when I heard you all were coming to Pathoria. We could have prepared more for your coming."

Kyoya sighed. "Really, now. Nothing ever surprises me anymore." He muttered.

"We do apologize that one of our members couldn't be here! Haruhi doesn't have a passport." Hunny replied.

"Oh, that is all right. Maybe I will be able to meet her again someday." Arisu answered. She extended her hand to Hunny and said, "Well, come on! Let's go have cake!"

"Yay! Cake! Cake!"

Arisu and Hunny went inside the castle together with Mori following behind them.

"So are you going to tell me why you came?" Kyoya asked devilishly. He glared at the remaining three members.

"We just wanted to see how your progress was coming along with my cousin." Tamaki answered innocently.

"That and milord wanted to visit Pathoria for the very first time." The twins added.

"I am doing fine without your help. You better not interfere with this." Kyoya ordered. He gave his best friend and the twins a terrifying glare. "If you do, you're **DEAD**." He smiled again in a refreshing manner. "Understand?"

The twins nodded vaguely. "You're warning could not be more than crystal clear."

* * *

**Day 21**

"_If love is great, and there are no greater things, then what I feel for you must be the greatest."_

_-Unknown_

Kyoya could not be more irritated with his friends than ever. He was probably more irritated than the time they were in London and the rest of the Host Club was acting like morons. Of course, Tamaki took Kyoya's attitude as a good sign. The more annoyed he was, the more fun he was actually having on the inside.

It was time for a picnic this time on a boat on the English Channel. They all were on one of the royal family's yachts. It was called the "May Sigh Shimmering on the Pale Blue Water". (This is a name from the video game Suikoden V. This is the name Lucretia Merces wanted to name the Sindar castle ruins. Credit goes to Konami.)

Being on a boat with friends is more fun than just a regular picnic on the ground. The twins took the advantage of picking on Tamaki then. They constantly took turns striking at Tamaki's ego and pushing him off the side of the boat. Kyoya and Mori fished quietly at the side of the boat. Kyoya got so annoyed with the stable berating between Tamaki and the twins that he picked up one of the fishes he had caught and smacked whoever was the closest.

Oh, happy days.

* * *

**Day 22**

"_Where are you now? As I'm swimming through the stereo I conduct a symphony of sound. Where are you now? As I'm cutting through you track by track, I swear to God this mix could sink the sun, but it was you I was thinking of."_

_-The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin_

Arisu lay back in her dining chair and said, "Oh, I'm so bored!"

"Please don't say that, Princess." Kyoya answered as he read the newspaper. "You make it sound like I am breaking my promise."

The girl smiled. "I apologize. It isn't that I am bored with you. It is just that we have done so much in Pathoria that it is just boring to be here right now." She replied.

"If you are bored cousin, might I suggest something fun?" Tamaki asked.

Arisu nodded.

(Insert cool switch of scenes right here.)

"Why are we…?" Hikaru asked.

"…Back in Japan…?" Kaoru added.

"…And at a carnival?" Arisu finished.

All looked at Tamaki.

"This is the "fun" thing you were thinking of?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes! This isn't just **a** carnival! This is a **commoners'** carnival!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh!" The twins and Hunny began clapping eagerly.

Arisu looked around. "Really? This looks like any other carnival would see in America or in France."

"Now! Let us have fun!" Tamaki announced.

"Takashi! Let's try the shooting game!" Hunny replied dragging his cousin with him.

"Look! There are sodas! Let's get some!" The twins pointed out. They both ran off to the booth.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! They have cotton candy!" Tamaki answered happily. He jumped up and down like a little kid with his finger pointed at it.

Arisu laughed and grabbed Kyoya's hand. "We should go get some!"

A few minutes later, they were all back together. Hikaru and Kaoru were sipping their sodas out of straws. Hunny and Mori had prizes from their shooting game. Tamaki and Arisu were eating cotton candy as Kyoya continued to hold Arisu's hand.

"Where should we go next?" Hunny asked.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Hikaru suggested.

"I wanna go to the House of Mirrors!" Kaoru added.

Tamaki pointed to one of the high roller coasters. "I want to ride that!"

"It looks somewhat intimidating." Kyoya observed. "You might pee your pants, Tamaki."

Before a flushed Tamaki could retort, a voice cried out, "Senpais? What are you all doing here?"

All heads turned to find Haruhi Fujioka.

The twins were sipping their sodas when they saw her. Out of surprise, the soda burst out of their mouth and onto Kyoya.

"Haruhi?" They all asked.

"I didn't think I would see any of you here. (Nothing is surprising anymore.)" Haruhi said. She looked at Kyoya who was wet with soda. "And Kyoya, you're pants are wet." She added bluntly.

Sure enough, Kyoya's pants were wet from the soda making it look like he had peed his pants. Kyoya cursed the irony. Arisu giggled and said, "Oh, Kyoya. What have I told you about peeing in public?" The twins started laughing as the Shadow King flushed. Arisu turned to Haruhi and giggled, "I did try to potty train him, you know."

"Pardon my rudeness, but who are you?" Haruhi asked.

Arisu grinned and stuck out her hand. "My name is Alice Edaline. Pleased to meet you!"

"Her real name is Arisu. Alice is just a pseudonym of hers." Kyoya answered bitterly as he used napkins to wipe the soda from his face and clothes.

"I'm Haruhi." The practical girl answered. She shook hands with Arisu. "Oh. So you are the one that Kyoya likes."

Arisu's cheeks became quite rosy after that.

* * *

**Day 23**

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

On the second day at the carnival (Haruhi was dragged into joining the Host Club and Arisu again), they managed to come across a batting cage simulation game.

"Baseball, is it?" Arisu asked. "I have seen plenty of these in American arcades. They have one for soccer as well."

"Hmph. I bet you that this game is a joke. It would be quite easy to land each throw." Kyoya answered confidently.

The princess smirked. "Is that so? I would like to see you try it out."

"Fine then. Your challenge is accepted."

The boy stepped into the batting cage and picked up the bat. When the game began, Kyoya got one strike, two strikes, and finally three strikes. He couldn't hit a single ball.

"Quite easy, huh?" Arisu asked humorously, putting her hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Let's try golf instead." He answered out of embarrassment.

"Here I will show you how it is instead."

As Arisu started up her own game managed to hit all the balls thrown at her. Kyoya decided that it did not pay off to be cocky.

* * *

**Day 24**

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind?"_

_-William Shakespeare_

They all did try out golf today. Kyoya and Tamaki were the best ones at the game. Arisu was not good at the game so Kyoya willingly helped her when it was her turn to swing. In the end, she only got frustrated and gave up. Golf was not Arisu's métier.

* * *

**Day 25**

"_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage."_

_-Ambrose Bierce_

The Host Club and Arisu had gone back to Pathoria on the earliest flight. Arisu was disappointed that Haruhi could not go back with them because she didn't have a passport. The princess had deemed that Haruhi was an interesting person and she wanted to get to know her better.

They all relaxed on the terrace for afternoon tea. For Hunny, it was time for his afternoon cake. As they talked outside, Theodore and a group of boys exited the castle and onto the terrace. All of them were wearing identical baseball uniforms.

"Good afternoon, Arisu." Theodore greeted. He looked at the rest of the Host Club and said gruffly, "Good day to you all, as well."

Kyoya ignored him as the twins responded with a lazy grunt.

"Good afternoon, Princess Arisu!" One of the boys called out.

"Good day, gentleman." The girl replied. "Will you be playing a game on the lawn today?"

"Yes, we will. Actually, I wanted to ask (even if I really don't want to) if any of you wanted to play baseball with us. Albert and Justin couldn't make it." Theodore answered.

Tamaki smiled gleefully. "I'll play!"

"Tama-chan is actually quite proficient at playing baseball!" Hunny replied.

"Well, I'll play, too!" Arisu added.

"Fine then! Play ball!"

As Kyoya watched the game with a face of disinterest, the twins slyly surrounded the Shadow King.

"It looks like you are having fun, Kyoya." They said together.

"You must be mistaken. I am quite bored right now." The boy countered.

"Are you bored without the princess?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you love her?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyo-chan certainly must love Ari-chan to be here right now." Hunny answered innocently. "They really enjoy each other's company!"

"That is an interesting analysis, Hunny." Kyoya replied with a deviously smile.

"Maybe because it is true." The twins suggested.

Kyoya said nothing, but retained his façade of appearing neutral. In fact, it was all true.

An hour or so later, Theodore's friends were gone and the game was finished. Theodore was busy laughing in the face of his sister and cousin. Tamaki and Arisu were on the opposing team against Theodore, and they had lost to him in a very close defeat.

Arisu looked quite glum as she took her brother's cheerful gloating.

"Cheer up Ari-chan!" Hunny answered brightly.

"It was a close game." Tamaki added. Even he found his cousin's gloating to be quite irksome.

The twins grinned at each other mischievously. They wrapped their arms around Arisu and brought their faces close to hers.

"Would you like us to cheer you up, Princess?" The twins asked. Kyoya looked unfazed, but he watched the scene with absolute amusement. Theodore had stopped gloating to glare at the twins and his sister.

"You know…" Hikaru began.

"We both love you, Princess." Kaoru finished.

"To be loved by two men who have such a close relationship is the ultimate romance, wouldn't you say?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, such stimulating symmetry!" Kaoru commented.

Theodore began to swear and curse at them angrily.

Arisu smiled at the twins' playful flirting. She wasn't so gloomy now. It was entertaining to watch her brother get jealous over something that could be seen as a complete joke.

Kyoya decided to play along as well. He gently pushed both twins away and wrapped his arms around Arisu from behind. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Now, boys. Don't forget about me." He answered.

The twins certainly knew how to crank situations up to the dangerous level.

"Well, now!"

"To be loved by **three** men!"

"**THAT** is the ultimate romance now!"

Arisu laughed softly as Theodore looked positively murderous now.

"To be loved by three men certainly would be amazing." She answered. "But to love and be loved by only one is the real blessing."

She looked up at Kyoya with a smile. "Wouldn't you say so, Kyoya?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

**Day 26**

"_Even if we do say goodbye, I'll know we'll always be in each other's hearts. So then, I know we're not alone anymore."_

_-Anonymous_

The Host Club was departing today. The only one who would not be going back was Kyoya. He still had four more days to be with Arisu. It certainly went by fast.

Arisu and Kyoya staying until the car was out of sight.

"Well, there they go now." Kyoya commented casually.

"Don't forget. You will be leaving in four days as well." The princess answered.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" He asked. "Are you sick of me now?"

Arisu playfully pinched his cheeks and softly kissed his lips.

"Of course not."

* * *

**Day 27**

"_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."_

_-Anonymous_

Many people have said that it is very romantic to walk along the Seine River in Paris, France. Arisu never really took those words seriously until she and Kyoya had done it themselves. Kyoya had proposed three more memorable days until it was time for him to head back to Japan. This was one of them.

The Seine River was especially gorgeous in Paris when the sun was setting in the sky.

Kyoya could see the wonder and awe in her eyes and then feel them in her lips.

* * *

**Day 28**

"_To know that you feel the same as I do is a three-fold, utopian dream. You do something to me that I can't explain. So would I be out of line if I said, "I miss you"? I know I'll see you again whether far or soon. But I need you to know that I care and I miss you."_

_-I Miss You by Incubus_

Another romantic place was Venice, Italy. It was especially romantic when taking one of those boat rides down the canals and through the city.

He could feel her hand tightening around his own. It would be two more days until he had to go. She didn't want to let go, ad neither did he.

* * *

**Day 29**

"_I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath."_

_-Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada_

Tomorrow he was leaving. Tomorrow he was leaving. Arisu tried not to think of these words, but it was hard not to. It was her last night with him. Tonight, he had chosen to watch the stars in the sky on the terrace with her.

This was the last night he would be able to hold her, smell her perfume, and taste her lips. It would be the last night for a while. The wait was only about two weeks, if two years was miserable, then these two weeks could easily equal that.

* * *

**Day 30**

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you because I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever, and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life because sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

_-Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls_

Those days together were gone like a flash. Now it was time to leave.

"Well, now it is time." Kyoya answered simply.

"Yes. Have a safe flight, Kyoya." She replied.

"Thank you." He got into the car and closed the door. He rolled down the window and stared at Arisu.

"Oh wait. Are you ever going to tell me how you knew all of those song lyrics? You know, the ones you left me in the mornings. You don't listen to music, Kyoya." Arisu replied.

"Ah, those. You're brother was the one who helped me with those."

She grinned and said, "But my brother doesn't like you."

"Well, among all of your suitors, he does."

Arisu waved as the car drove out of sight.

"Well! It wouldn't take long for you to decide which one of these bachelors will be your future husband." Theodore answered slyly. He was sitting on the steps of the castle. Her parents stood next to Theodore.

Arisu glared at him and stormed back into the castle. "Shut up, Theodore!" Arisu made a mental note to thank him in private later.

Theodore quickly got up and followed after his sister calling after her, "You're welcome you know!"

The queen chuckled softly. "Well, I presume we should begin writing the letters to the suitors now."

"Yes, you are right, love. Arisu had made her choice the moment that boy stepped onto Pathorian soil."

* * *

May 16th rolled around and the ten suitors and their family and friends were flown into Pathoria for Arisu's nineteenth birthday party. It was also the night she would announce her decision of which suitor she wanted to marry. Although the formal party scene looked relaxed, Kyoya could tell the air was intense.

The other nine suitors were what that elderly couple had called them before – barbaric. Kyoya presumed they were trying to make a last ditch to impress the people of Pathoria by laughing at anything they said with a loud, bawdy laugh. Others seemed to drone and drone on in a monotonous voice during a conversation.

"Arisu's suitors really are something else." Tamaki commented unenthusiastically. "Save for you, Kyoya."

"We just had to endure one of the suitors bragging about his _many_ accomplishments." Hikaru answered dully.

"Those accomplishments aren't even that great compared to what any of us have achieved at Ouran and in Japan." Kaoru added. He yawned. "This party is a bore. I wish these people would loosen up a bit."

"Oh yes, I am very eager to be here right now with such ill-bred suitors." Kyoya said sarcastically.

Finally, the princess was seen walking down the stairs of the castle between her parents. Her father carried a sword with him. Kyoya thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. They stopped at the base of the stairs.

"I would like to ask all of Princess Arisu's suitors to please come forward at this time." Shigure ordered.

"That's you, Kyoya!" Tamaki answered. He smacked his friend on the back. "Good luck!"

"Make me proud, Kyoya." Yoshio Ohtori replied. Kyoya nodded before joining the other suitors.

All of them filed in front of the royal family. There was silence for several moments until the king, queen, and their daughter walked down the line and in front of Kyoya. The princess smiled warmly at him.

"Kyoya Ohtori, please kneel down." Shigure ordered.

Kyoya did what was asked of him. Shigure unsheathed the sword and lightly tapped him on each shoulder as if Kyoya was being knighted.

"Mr. Ohtori, I crown you as my daughter's fiancée and future King of Pathoria."

"You have done well in capturing her heart." Melissa replied.

The other nine suitors threw up their hands in defeat. The crowd they had brought along began to leave the castle. There was no reason for them to stay now. All the guests remaining – friends and family of the Edaline and Ohtori families – began a round of applause for the future King and Queen of Pathoria.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was about nine years now since it was declared that Kyoya would be marrying Arisu. They didn't get married until they were both twenty. Their first child named Daisuke was born to them when they were twenty-one. (Kyoya refused completely to give them a long stream of names.) Their second child named Rionne was born two years later. Now, Arisu was pregnant again with her third child. Kyoya knew the sex of the child, but Arisu wanted it to be a surprise when the time came. (By the way, she is close to her due date.)

Many things had happened in those nine years. Arisu's parents had stepped down from the throne shortly after Kyoya and Arisu were wed. They did remain with the newlywed couple to advise them on how to run Pathoria. Theodore knew it was fruitless to fight against his new brother-in-law so he now remains civil towards him. Later that night at the party, Yoshio Ohtori declared Kyoya the rightful heir to the business. As of now, Kyoya continues to run his business from Pathoria. Theodore also succeeded his father's business, running it Japan.

Arisu looked out from the terrace to the lawn, watching Daisuke (now seven) and Rionne (now five) playing with a small puppy. It was an adorable West Highland Terrier. It was a gift from Theodore.

"Daiki and Rionne certainly are growing attached to the puppy now." Arisu commented to her husband.

"Hm. I'm not surprised. Children bond easily with pets." Kyoya answered. He continued to work at his laptop.

"It depends on the breed, darling." The queen countered.

"Is that so? Don't you think that having a small dog is good for such a big castle? He could easily get lost and no one would know it."

"Eh."

Kyoya looked up at his wife.

"What is the matter, Arisu?" He asked.

Arisu looked down to see a puddle below her.

"I think…my water just broke."

In a split second, Kyoya snapped his laptop shut and began ordering the servants around.

"Get the car ready!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get the bags!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Someone bring Daisuke and Rionne to the car!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kyoya grabbed Arisu and slowly began leading her to the car.

Another child was on the way now. This really was Kyoya's vision of a perfect life.

* * *

Sorry! Sorry! I tried uploading this a couple days ago, but there was a error! I apologize for the delay! Well, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
